Fear, Madmen, and Luck,, or FML
by PsychoWing
Summary: It was just supposed to be a vacation, but here he was, fighting for his survival, again. This time though, Alex isn't alone. Jack is somewhere out there and he needs to find her. And he might just have someone to watch his back this time.
1. Preface

Yet another one of those ideas that really wouldn't leave me be. Let me know what you think. And I have no idea when this will be updated. I'm focusing more on _Cross Out_.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Alex Rider and anything from it, or Resident Evil and anything from that.

Also, I'd just like to say now that I don't know much about Germany so if I say something and it's wrong, please don't be offended._**

* * *

Preface**__**  
**_

Psychopaths. There's more of them in the world than anyone would be comfortable knowing about. Should be comfortable with anyway.

Most of them are your garden-variety 'I was picked on as a child so now I want to destroy the world, or at least a good chunk of it, to show them I'm not the wimp I used to be' nutjob with delusions of grandeur. The rest...

Those are the ones you really need to worry about. They're the ones who do it for money or just because they can. They're the ones who can kill thousands of people and not feel anything over it. They're the ones I'm used to encountering. But, even with that bit of "experience", the nightmare I found myself living through was much more terrifying than any of my missions.

Looking back, I guess that's because I didn't have just the worry of dying to face. I was afraid I'd become one of them. I was afraid Jack would be one... And if she was, that I would be the one to k– ...to put her down.

The rules had changed again, and I didn't like it.


	2. Chapter 1

Since the preface was so short, here's the first chapter already.

* * *

_**Chapter 01 **___

A door was slammed shut before the deadbolt was driven home. Blond hair was pushed out of brown eyes that rapidly scanned what could be seen of the house.

The fifteen-year-old flinched when something hit the door he had been leaning against, trying to catch his breath. He quickly found something to wedge against the door before hurling himself upstairs, remembering that the next house was close enough for him to jump to. Most of them were.

After all, five feet was nothing compared to jumping out a fifteenth floor window and grabbing the flag outside it, climbing onto the pole, and jumping to a second window.

" 'I've got a great idea'," he muttered, shoving open a window. " 'We'll go on vacation. You need to relax'." He scoffed, catching the roof and hauling himself up. "Yeah, because running for my life is so relaxing."

As he made his way over a few roofs, looking for somewhere relatively safe to drop down, he thought on what led to his being in Germany in the first place

"_**Alex," a red-head called as the blond passed the kitchen.**_

_**He stopped and turned toward the older woman. "Yeah?"**_

"_**I had the greatest idea occur earlier," she said, her American accent a marked contrast to his British one.**_

"_**Uh-oh," he said, smiling. "Should I run away now or later?"**_

_**She scowled at him. "When was the last time you actually relaxed?"**_

_**Alex's smile faded and he looked at her warily. "Why?"**_

"_**You need to."**_

"_**Jack... What di–"**_

"_**We're going on vacation."**_

_**Alex blinked. "What?"**_

_**She smiled. "One of my friends from college invited me over. She's in a decent sized town so you shouldn't get bored."**_

"_**I can stay here."**_

_**Jack scowled again. "You will not. Amy is looking forward to meeting you and I want to know you'll actually be here when I get back."**_

"_**I thought you said the idea occurred earlier."**_

_**Jack flapped a hand. "She invited me a couple years ago and said it was always open. I called her and she's expecting us. Go pack."**_

_**Alex sighed. "Jack..."**_

"_**Oh, come on, Alex. It'll be fun. You'll see," she said, nudging his shoulder.**_

_**Brown eyes glanced at the red-head. "I'd rather stay home," he said. "You know what usually happens when I try to go anywhere."**_

_**It was her turn to sigh. "Stop being so pessimistic. They've agreed to leave you alone, even if we don't believe it."**_

"_**They're not what I'm worried about," Alex muttered before he shrugged, not giving further voice to his reservations. "Where are we going?"**_

"_**Germany. Now go pack," Jack answered, shooing him upstairs. "Nothing will happen," she called after him.**_

"I'm locking myself in my room the next time Jack has a 'great idea'," he muttered, dropping into a backyard and moving over to the shed in the corner.

It didn't take much effort to force the door open but he was disappointed by the contents. The only thing remotely weapon-like was a shovel encrusted with dried mud.

_It's better than nothing,_ he mused, grabbing it.

There was a scrape against one of the walls that made him freeze, his heart jumping to pound in his throat.

Alex slowly turned toward the door and saw a woman's silhouette stagger into the opening.

She moaned lowly, sounding to be in a great deal of pain, and took a faltering step in Alex's direction.

He hefted the shovel, knuckles bleaching white because of the tight grip he held.

She passed through a shaft of weak light and he was able to clearly see the glazed quality to her eyes and the blood around her mouth.

"St-stay back," he said as steadily as he could with the fear eating at his control.

Alex might have seen and dealt with a lot of things and been used to being out of his depth and still manage to keep his head above water, but this was out of a horror movie and completely new. Not all that surprising because how many people deal with zombies on a regular basis?

The woman took another step, slowly lifting a bloody hand.

The teen fell back a step then swung the shovel, striking her in the head with a loud and sickening crack.

She staggered, but didn't fall, moaning again.

Alex swung again, knocking her down this time. He shifted his grip and started hacking at her.

It wasn't until the body began to bubble and dissolve that he realized he had been yelling.

_Does that count as murder?_ he thought inanely as he dropped the shovel and tried to calm down.

That was the first time he had killed anything like that, up close the entire time. There had been quite a few who died because of actions he had taken, but he hadn't really intended for any of them to die.

A glint of metal caught his eye and he edged forward. It was an innocent looking bracelet, but one that he recognized. He had seen it earlier that day when Jack and Amy told him they were going to go out for the day to shop. It must have fallen off of the zombie's wrist while he had been striking it.

"I'm sorry Amy," he whispered, falling to his knees as the adrenaline left him and the stress of the last few hours caught up with him. He looked out the door and at the darkening sky.

"Jack... Where are you?"


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 02_**

Alex blinked, realizing that he had been just sitting there for a time, not that he was sure how long, just that he had been, and that he needed to get moving, find somewhere secure to hole up for the night.

He pushed to his feet and grabbed the shovel. It might slow him down, but it was better than being completely unarmed. And if it did slow him down, he could always ditch it.

The bracelet caught his eye again as he started to leave. Thinking of how welcoming Amy had been and of the photos of her family she had proudly displayed around her home, he grabbed the trinket. At the very least, he could give it to her parents and give them some closure, assuming he could find them and leaving out that he was the one who...

No, he couldn't start thinking like that. He wasn't the one who made Amy into one of those... things. If anything, what he did was a mercy killing, not that he'd be able to see it himself just yet.

But... what had happened? And how had it happened?

Alex frowned, pausing. He remembered Amy saying something about this town once having been home to a facility of Umbrella Corporation, but that had been purchased by Tricell when Umbrella fell apart.

What had happened with Umbrella again? Alex's frown deepened as he thought. Ah, right, bio-weapons. That's why they had been forcibly shut down. That was one of the reasons anyway. He hadn't really paid attention when it had been on the news, more interested in playing outside with Tom.

Brown eyes glanced toward the complex when he stepped out into the yard again, pensive. It wouldn't be the first time seemingly humanitarian companies weren't. It also wouldn't be the first time Alex had decided to start snooping where and when he shouldn't.

And, going to the facility would take him through the center of town. It was entirely possible he could find others who weren't afflicted by whatever was going on or he could find a more suitable weapon and other supplies.

But first, somewhere to sleep and hopefully find food. He really didn't want to travel when it was full dark, not with electricity intermittent at the moment and with no light. And if he did have a light, then he'd just be announcing his location to anyone and anything. No, best to find somewhere to hide for the night. It was the smart thing to do.

Alex was thankful that it was summer break and any absence wouldn't be noticed for some time. He just knew that, regardless of how long he was here, everything involved was going to take a while. At least he wouldn't have to put up with any more rumors, but Tom was going to freak out. Maybe Alex would be lucky enough to find a working way to get contact out at the facility. Nothing in town was working, as he found out when he tried calling Jack's cell phone a bit before deciding to venture out of the house. And, of course, the town itself wasn't really all the near anywhere else.

He snorted. Working communication? Not with the way his luck usually went. After all, look at the situation he had found himself in. Actually, because of his luck, he figured he'd find next to nothing for anything.

Alex shook his head slightly. Time to stop thinking and start moving.

* * *

"**How many are left?"**

"Of the original sixteen, three are dead, five have turned, another three are infected, and one has dropped from contact. None are manifesting as of yet."

"**Are there any anomalies?"**

"One. An American. She's been put in a... relatively secure location."

" '_Relatively secure'?"_

"She's been locked in a jail cell with sufficient supplies. For a week or so anyway."

"_And you know this how?"_

"I know you don't bother to read your briefs, but could you at least put forth a minimum of effort to pay attention in meetings? I've already gone over surveillance placement and camera coverage. I can't say I've ever given credit to the phrase 'getting your brains fucked out,' but you're certainly a good case in support of it."

"_You fucking bastard! I'm going to–"_

"**Enough. Both of you. The experiment continues as scheduled. Inform me when any BSAA agents arrive."**

"Yes sir."

"_Of course sir."_

"**And make certain that Scorpia is not embarrassed again. It will be on your heads if this fails."**

* * *

"We'll be dropping you about a mile away. You'll have to make your way in from there. Infection has been confirmed. Initial reports show similarities to the T-virus, but it looks to be an altered formula or a flawed, older version. There are also unconfirmed sightings of Las Plagas or Uroboros parasites. In other words, we don't exactly know what is going on or who is behind it. It's up to you to figure that out for us.

"There's an old Umbrella lab in town, later acquired by Tricell. Redfield, your team will focus on that. All other teams will clear the town. You'll be assigned sectors en route to your drop offs.

"Questions?

"...Good. Move out people."


End file.
